


Le doudou

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Défi, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Texte écrit pour un challenge sur mon serveur discord. Il fallait placer les mots "éléphant", "bleu", "carottes", "chantonnait", "doucher" et "peau" dans notre texte.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Le doudou

Dina _chantonnait_ joyeusement tout en épluchant les _carottes_ pour le dîner du soir. Elle s’appliqua, ne voulant gâcher aucune partie des carottes puis, les découpa en rondelles.

JJ et Ellie adoraient ce légume, tellement qu’Ellie passa plusieurs fois derrière Dina pour chaparder quelques morceaux pour elle et son fils.

« Oh Ellie ! Ça suffit, après il n’aura plus faim. Tu veux pas plutôt te rendre utile et aller le _doucher_ ? » Ellie fit la grimace derrière le dos de sa chère et tendre ce qui fit éclater de rire leur petit, puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Allez viens filou on s’en va avant que Maman nous gronde encore une fois. »

Ils montèrent au premier étage et Ellie donna une bonne douche à JJ qui avait passé son après-midi à jouer dehors tandis que ses mamans travaillaient dans le potager. Après l’avoir séché délicatement, elle lui mit une nouvelle couche, un body puis un pyjama propre.

« Et voilà, t’es tout propre ! On fait quoi en attendant que Maman termine de faire à manger ? On va jouer un peu ?

\- Li ! » S’exclama le bambin.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Ollie ? Tu l’as de nouveau oublié dehors c’est ça ? Ne t’en fais pas, on va aller le chercher. »

Ils descendirent puis se rendirent directement dans le jardin, près de l’enclos des moutons et du potager.

« Voyons voir… Où se cache-t-il ?

\- Li!Li !! » JJ pointait _l’éléphant_ à la _peau_ _bleue_ posé près de la porte de l’enclos.

« Oh bien vu ! » Le félicita Ellie tout en ramassant la peluche.

Elle la donna à son fils, qui sourit et serra son doudou fort dans ses bras.


End file.
